A Secret Love rewrite
by brethitman2
Summary: Owen has this secret has hide for a along that no one knew about not ever his family but one in 1993 a year later Bret ask Owen for his hand in Marriage and went Stu Hart find out about their marriage everything start going to hell when Owen somehow end up pregnant will the baby save they find out and see please review this
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

A Secret Love

CHAPTER 1 the beginning

5 week of November 1993

Owen Hart Pov

tonight a big night it Survivior Suries and tonight team with my 3 brothers Bret Hart and Keith Hart and Bruce Hart and our father is going to be ringside watch this match so I have to doing my best Wrestling move out and keep a eye on the match become one of team mate is not just brother but he my lover too it not Bruce or Keith it Bret Hart he come to World Wrestling Federation before me and he talking me in to doing this ever know I did not went Wrestling but now I'm happy I'm doing this become I can tell Bret how I feel and someday I'm going to his Husband and he going to mine evertime I see him I feel my heart race and he looking sex with pink on he my man and my man Only so everyone better that now but I have to keep this a secret become I don't went Bret to know and I need to keep this feel to myself then I saw Bret walk in the LockRoom with Keith and Bruce and our two brother in law Davey Boy Smith who he Wrestling for IC Championships back Summer slams pay-pry-views back in August of this year and he Married to Diana my baby sister they got Married 1985 and they have two kids and Jim NeidHart was with them too and he Married to Ellie my middle sister the one I went to married to is Bret Hart I love him he my forever love man I too get alone so I can make love with him but where and how this is kill me on inside then Bret and our brothers looking at thinking I'm lose it i can't let them see how i feel so Owen stay cool tonight and they be cool

* * *

><p>Bret Hart Pov<p>

what up with Owen he away looking at me funny and it make me Crazy i wish he stop looking at me like what he up to Owen know we have a match tonight with Shawn and his kinights and he love at me like that I went like to said something but in one I don't went become whatever Owen is hide will come so I need to waiting maybe after the new year come become I told Owen that we be live Together but not the he thinking I'm going have my own room and Owen is own bedroom but way it look Owen don't when that way he went to sleep with me and the way he looking at me said your mine lover not my brother and someday my husband what else doing went a baby man can't get Pregnant but Owen i he try oh I Keith and Bruce Leaving and the Referee for tonight match is on has we Leaving Owen walk behind me and take my hand and hold it has we walk to ring everyone our friend who saw us hold thinking we was Lover went we are boy this is become a miss i have to fix this or may I sure listen what has to said become has I was hold his hand I start to feel what Owen was feel maybe this love and we mean together and be Married someday has we get to ring I let going of Owen and I got into Ring where WWE Universe was cheer for us and I saw my mother brothers and sisters in WWE Universe become tonight match was big and it was last match of night and Shawn Michaels start to play went WWE Universe start to boos him and his knight they hate HBK has much has I did for happened to Marty Jamnetty I hope he all right I he Shaar he going to come back something in new year so I can't waiting for that Shawn and I are first in the ring and I hear the Referee said ring the bell and Match was on has soon the match Shawn Michaels try attack me from behind but thank to Owen he miss me and I went tag Owen in the match where take one Shawn knight Owen was on the roll and Owen hit me and I fell to floor and that make Owen was first one out I kind feel bad about has he was walking I saw the fire in his eyes and I see Shawn and take out on him before Shawn leaving the ring and run away and get himself count out we the match then Owen come back out where he yell at me I trying to him but Keith Bruce and my father get right between us I can take of this myself I'm a big boy has he was leaving the ring I crying was on inside become I knew I hurt Owen feel and my was hurt too I need too talking to him and fix before I lose him

* * *

><p>Back in LockRoom<p>

Owen Pov

I can't believe I lose it out there hell I has ever right to lose it out there and Father get between us he need F***off become I don't him in my or family I'm just fine on my own and who need love and I'm not sure I went to with Owen or not oh get here Bret what doing he I'm going listen what he has to said hey here is the right time to tell how I feel become I see he a alone right now so I need to going to for it before someone come in and ruin everthing for us but waiting I'm mad at him oh will I have to be mad at him for now

hey baby looking I'm sorry for happened out there I never when to lose tonight and I know you are mad but I know you are hurt on inside and it kill me right now please Owen I'm sorry please forgive me said Bret Hart

I forgive you Bret and I hope you let me said that I love you and I went you to be my forever love please forgive me my love said Owen Hart has he walk over him

I forgive you my love said Bret Hart has pull him for a kiss it start slow then it from slow to Passionate love and Bret slipped his tongue inside Owen mouth and Owen did the something to Bret they broken the kiss and Owen looking at Bret with puppy eyes

what with that looking said Bret Hart

I went to take a shower with you said Owen Hart

has you wish my love said Bret Hart

Owen and Bret get their bags and going to Shower Room and where they make love at who know something can going real wrong there please review


	2. Chapter 2 Bret and Owen Hart new house

A Secret Love

CHAPTER 2 Owen and Bret new house

5 week of November 1993

Bret Hart Pov

It Monday after Survivor Series and I just find a house for me and Owen to live in it was nice and we has sometime off to move in but ever we has rule but Owen still went sleep in some bed how can said no to him and I still can't we has sex with my own brother Owen what was up with that and he said he went me to be his forever love what was he talk about is he real crazy in love with me and how went our family feel about this somthing here and I can't get this Flashback out my head of me and Owen have sex in the shower it kill what I'm going to doing sure I ask him to married me or what that it that what I doing I ask Owen in his for Marriage I just hope he said yes to my marriage proposing I saw him walking into our bedroom looking happy and see what i what I'm talking about then he walk over to me and start undress me like he went to have sex or something I'm game we are along right now has he has is maybe somewhere down road there is going to a wedding ring on that hand and Engagement right beside it and maybe a daughter or son in our life I was undress Owen and I pick up place him on our bed where we make love again ever we did it last night but why not doing in a again we are date for now I hope it work where Owen and I can get married someday and I don't what father thing or famliy Owen is the one I went to be with he my forever love and just I'm forever his love and my heart will away be his no one else just has we was hear Owen talking to me with sad eyes

* * *

><p>Bret baby I looking to fuck me I went love to your dick inside me please and I went you to doing with deep love like mean or something more in our life like a baby or who we can try make a baby it won't hurt try said Owen Hart<p>

yeah you are right ever can you won't be give birth you know and who if you can or not Owen I love you and you and I are going to make thing right between again ever know I have to doing something unreal said Bret Hart has was move inside Owen

what that you see soon my love said Bret Hart

ok said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>Owen Hart Pov<p>

Ha s we made love something was not set right with Bret what he what and why when said if I have to something unreal I don't know it is but I'm going find out real soon and see what he up we are going see the Family and everything and we are come after dinner and everything what up with Bret and why is he looking at me funny I did tell him that I everything and I feel he get me something I don't what it is yet maybe I feel out soon I hope has he was get off of me and I feel one of seed going inside like it was unreal maybe that what he was talking about or something more oh will I know he tell me soon for now I need to get some sleep so I be real went family come over for dinner and everything I just hope they don't find about us being lover not brother I'm real worry now and I have a feel Bret is too

* * *

><p>Bret Hart<p>

wow I never knew Owen was that great of make love we need to it again something I just hope mother and father or our brother and sister don't know about us or find who know what when happened if they knew and I went hate to find out and with holiday come uo we can't so it can ruin everything for us and our family when Hate us for forever so when we going hart house this weekends we have to be brother I know Owen won't like it but it has to that and we have to stay father good side and not get on his bad side become we don't know that and I know our brothers or sisters don't need it too I just hope Owen don't take my hand went we are in Hart House that went bad for us and we don't kick out holiday and on Christmas eve I may buy Engagement Ring become something tell me we may fight again and end up it storyline fund maybe this Engagement Ring will fix everything between us


	3. Chapter 3 Royal Rumble pay-pry-views

A Secret Love rewrite

CHAPTER 3 Royal Rumble pay-pry-view

5 weeks of Jannuary 1993

Bret Hart Pov

will it now new year time for a new start I dId what I said was going to doing I just hope my plan work if we doing fight again I hope my love and this Engagement Ring work and no one will never know what happened when I doing ask Owen in his hand for Marriage and I hope our family don't find a with Royal Rumblem this Sunday anything can happened between us and we are fight the Quebecers this Sunday for World Wresting Federation tagteam championships and I hope we win if we don't I have a back up plan this Engagement Ring will fix our love and we get married where ever he when and who know will happened after we are married I have a feel dad will find after we are married and we may have a baby somehow maybe that fix everything and help us out has I'm looking at Engagement Ring I see Shawn Micheals come my way what doing he went I hate you Shawn going a away Shawn

* * *

><p>What doing you Shawn I don't feel like talking to you right now become me and Owen are get ready for Sunday big match with the Quebecere and you are not ruin this for us so stay away from me if you know what going for you said Bret Hart<p>

Look Bret I'm to talking our Relationship and everything and I you doing on sunday you know I'm in Royal Rumblem Match on sunday and everything Bret I love you and I away have I wish you went see that Bret I know you love me too I hear from everyone that you have Engagement Ring for Owen I wish that Engagement Ring for me Bret please let fix our Relationship before it too late said Shawn Michaels

Relationships what Relationship Bret don't you love me or not Owen Hart has he got between Bret and Shawn Michaels and he did not know what to thinking when he saw what Bret has in hand and he looking at HBK

yes Owen I love you and what happened between me and Shawn was great and everything but it over now you are the one I went no else I was going to waiting to doing this but I'm doing it now Owen Hart will you Married me said Bret Hart has he show Owen the Engagement Ring

yes I will Married you said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels Pov<p>

I can't believe Bret just Owen for hand Marriage I wish it was me not him has I watch the man I fell in love with slipped Engagement Ring on Owen Hart hand I walk away with a broke heart and my feel hurt I looking back watch Bret and Owen kiss then they walk away hold hands that sure me holds hands with Bret Hart not Owen Hart oh I try waiting I got sunday to win Bret love back and if I come up with a great plan maybe Bret will come back to me and leaving Owen who know or then it may never happened it hurt to trying

* * *

><p>the Royal Rumblem pay-pry-views<p>

good eve and welcome to Royal Rumblem live pay-pry-views live from Buffalo New York Vince McMahon along BobbY Heenon and Bobby this pass monday on wwf superstar we saw Bret Hart ask his Brother Owen Hart in his for Marriage what doing thinking going happened tonight said Vince McMahon

I don't know but I see hate in Harts family when Bret and Owen Hart doing get Married and I see them be kick out of Family become of their Marriage and who what going happened here tonight McMahon said Bobby Heenon

I thing for sure whatever happened tonight we know that Bret and Owen Hart will get along tonight whatever happened but up next is tagsteam match between Harts Brothers and The Quebecers for World Wrestling Federation tagteam championships said Vince McMahon

* * *

><p>Bret and Owen Hart lockroom<p>

baby are you ready for tagteam championships match tonight said Bret Hart has he looking at his Fiance who was looking at his Engagement looking happy

baby said Bret Hart

yeah what doing need Sweetheart I just looking at Engagement Ring you give me I love it I will keep it on away said Owen Hart

I you will but we have match to get ready so baby please let get ready said Bret Hart

yeah I'm ready to going to ring and after we win tonight let have sex to Celebrate our win here tonight said Owen Hart

you got it I have a sweet just for us said Bret Hart

thank you let get going said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>the Harts brothers vs the Quebecers for tagteam champoinships<p>

Bret and Owen make their way down to ring where the Qucbecers was waiting Owen and Bret give their sunglass to kids like they away doing to ring and see the Referee hold the tagteam championship and watch has one of Quebecers leaving the Bret said when start the match after he give Owen a kiss and he leaving the ring to watch his Fiance Wrestling has match when on Bret hurt his knee real bad where he can't make the tag to his Fiance Owen

* * *

><p>Owen Hart Pov<p>

This not good my Fiance can't make a tag a Quebecers won't let him I was get worry him how I'm going to married if hurt and the Referee was not looking at me or help my Fiance all I saw Bret come my way I hope went the tag but he told the Referee he can't going so the match was end and the Quebecers got what they went their tagteamchampoinships I went hurt my Fiance but I can't he the love of life and he going to be my husband I can't be myself to doing it so I help out of ring and take to back to get his knee looking become it looking there was no way he was going part of Royal Rumblem match later on tonight

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I let you down out there baby I hope are not mad at me for what did there was I was going with my knee hurt the it is right now said Bret Hart<p>

don't worry about I'm not mad beside has long I have you I don't need the tagteam championships said Owen

thank you Owen so when doing when to married said Bret Hart

when ever you get ready said Owen Hart

how about February 14 Velentine day said Bret Hart

I like that plan Velentine it is then said Owen Hart

I love you said Bret Hart

I you too my love said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>please review this<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 the engagement party

A Secret Love rewrite

CHAPTER 4 Engagement Party

1 week of February 1993

Since word of Bret and Owen Engagement got out everyone in World Wrestling Federation went to have a Engagement for them it was going everyone from Jerry the king Lawler and Vince McMahon and all their friends was there and they was happy they was have this Party become February 14 was their wedding and they went to wed by Jerry the king Lawler Owen friend Bret when Vince McMahon to give Owen away become he that his father won't doing become Bret don't went his father or their family to find about their wedding they went ruin it everything is going to went he see Owen get out a notebook with pin he write his wedding and he knew need to the some

are we have fun said Jerry the king Lawler

yeah I'm have fun I can't waiting for my wedding day it going to more fun and thank for wed us it mean a lot to Owen said Bret Hart

I have to said to you said Jerry the king Lawler

what that Jerry said Bret Hart

you better hurt Owen feel or else if you doing I come after you and hurt you HITMAN and you won't it went I doing said Jerry the king Lawler

don't Jerry Owen is the one I went Married why did Shawn Michaels said something again told him it was over between when I Proposing to Owen Shawn need to let it going and Move on with his life said Bret Hart

that what I told him and that you went to be with Owen and you love Owen and you two are going to become new wedding soon said Jerry the Lawler has they watch Owen write down his wedding vow for his wedding Become in notebook he the wedding plan made out and who was come to wedding

Bret sure you be write vow wedding vows too your wedding is next and you need to be ready for your big day said Hulk Hogan

you are Hulk Hogan I'm going to it now said Bret Hart has he saw his Finace come this way with the notebook

will you better get start we are be ready my love and I went everything to be just right for us said Owen Hart has he hand the notebook to his Finace to write his wedding vows

everyone knew it was get late everyone leaving to going to Hotel where they leaving Bret and Owen Hart alone has Owen was place away Bret was work on his wedding vow for wedding Owne was come back his way when Bret get done work on his wedding voes and close the notebook up

baby I don't know about you I'm going to bed for night and I was thinking sleep in my room TIL we are going are married said Owen Hart

sure baby I don't mind at all said Bret Hart

then he get up and leaving to going to his bedroom and waiting for him to going inside after Owen going inside his bed Bret called Vince McMahon

Hello said Vince McMahon

Hey Vince I went to ask you something this when mean a lot to me and Owen if you doing this this for us said Bret Hart

what that went be said Vince McMahon

I went like to have our wedding at your house since it big then mine said Bret Hart has he went worry he was going to said no

that fine after we don't need Stu and Helen to need to know about this and we pay for everything you Bret said Vince McMahon

thank you see on Valentine day said Bret Hart

see you then said Vince McMahon

and then hung up the phone that done and I hope Vince pick up the right wedding cake for that oh will he know what we like Bret Hart said to himself

the next day

Owen stay at Vince McMahon house has Bret and Vince went shop for wedding rings and wedding cake everything they need for wedding

I can't waiting for your wedding day Bret this going to get for everyone in WWF said Vince McMahon

I know and Owen has no Idea why we are at your house I just told him to be Ready to going and why we are there said Bret Hart

are you going to tell him said Vince McMahon

yeah I'm going to him said Bret Hart

good said Vince McMahon

Vince and Bret and walk into Jewelry shop where Bret saw the most beatiful wedding he to get for them Vince help Bret pay for wedding rings

then they going cake shop when they pick wedding cake and it will in morning before wedding and they find some great music and going back house

later on that day

Owen we are have wedding become if we have the wedding at our house mom and dad and Family went out and ruin everything I know you don't went that said Bret Hart

I don't I love you I went to married you but mother and father will find out about we won't hide it forever said Owen

he right Stu and Helen said Vince McMahon

then we have to try to keep it a secret if not we fight to stay married said Bret Hart has he looking back at Vince

come it time for bed you two have big day in morning said Vince McMahon

yes I have to see to sleep in my own bedroom to night but after wedding we start sleep in bed said Bret Hart has walk to door

Bret said Owen Hart

yeah sweetheart said Bret Hart

good night I love you said Owen Hart

good night I love you too said Bret Hart has he close the door behind know everything was going to just fine

please review


	5. Chapter 5 Bret and Owen wedding day

A Secret Love rewrite

CHAPTER 5 Bret and Owen wedding

2 week of February 1993

Bret Hart Pov

today is February 14 Valentine day and my and Owen and everyone was show up for our big day and I was thinking about my wedding Randy Savage come into room and he knew I was nevous and worried but everything is going to fine I wish I can see Owen but I can't it went run everything and everything was going to just fine I keep tell myself then I hear Randy Savage said something to me

* * *

><p>Owen is just about ready you to be down there to me him in five min Bret please be ready to going we need there right I just head from my brother it time for wedding to waiting for Owen said Randy Savage<p>

all I'm come said Bret Hart

Bret going to meet Owen and he just down stairs and outside where Owen was just about to come meet Bret can't believe how great Owen looking he was happy man in the world after Vince give Owen away he take Owen hand Randy Savage was him and Hulk Hagon was behind Owen hold wedding rings then Jerry the king Lawler start to talking

we are gathered here today to wed Bret and Owen Hart holy Matrimony for anyone who believe they sure not be wed please speak now or forever hope your peace said Jerry the king Lawler

no one said a word

very will let get to it then before we start Bret and Owen have some wedding they when like to said to one another all Bret you may start said your wedding vow said Jerry the king Lawler

thank you Jerry Owen you know the day I ask you to married me never knew word of our Engagement went get out this fast and I know you away went this since we kids and I love you Owen you are my my forever love and my husband I'm never let you going you are one I went to with you are my sweetheart and you are all I need I love you TIL end of my days said Bret Hart

Owen it now your turn said Jerry the king Lawler

thank you Jerry Bret I love you with all heart I feel the some way you doing you are my forever love and I don't care if father or mother find out find about out about our marriage I love you we are mean to be together and no one is going to separate us you are my forever and the best there is the best there was and the best there ever ever was I away believe that TIL end of my days said Owen Hart

ah said everyone

the rings if you please

Randy Savage give Bret Owen wedding ring

Hulk Hogan give Owen Bret wedding ring

now please repent after me

Jerry Lawler with this ring I Bret

Bret Hart with this ring I Bret

Jerry Lawler take you Owen to be my lawfully wed husband

Bret Hart take you Owen to be my lawfully wed husband

Jerry Lawler to love and to hold

Bret Hart to love and to hold

Jerry Lawler Through sickness and health and love and cherish richer or pooher

Bret Hart Throught sickness and health and love and cherish richer or pooher

Jerry Lawler TIL death doing us part

Bret Hart TIL death doing us part

I do said Owen Hart then Bret slipped wedding on Owen hard where Engagement Ring was

now Owen please repent after me said Jerry Lawler

ok said Owen Hart

Jerry Lawler with this ring I Owen

Owen Hart with this ring I Owen

Jerry Lawler take you Bret to be my Lawfully wed Husband

Owen Hart take you Bret to be my Lawfully wed Husband

Jerry Lawler to love and to hold

Owen Hart to love and to hold

Jerry Lawler Through sickness and health and love and cherish richer or poorer

Owen Hart Through sickness and health and love and cherish richer or poorer

Jerry Lawler TIL death doing us part

Owen Hart TIL death doing us part

I do said Bret Hart

then Owen Hart slipped wedding ring on Bret Hart

I now pronounce you two married Bret you may now kiss

Bret doing just that has soon the kiss was done they looking back and saw everyone was happy for them

I can't we are married now said Owen Hart

I know and I love you said Bret Hart

I love you too said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>Owen and Bret going where wedding cake was and Music everyone was have fun so was Bret and Owen they still can't believe they are married for everyone knew they has to get back home to Canada where all hell is going to stop now but Bret know everyone when help Bret and Owen Leaving has everyone pick up their miss from party<p>

* * *

><p>please review this<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 the secret is out

A Secret Love rewrite

CHAPTER 5 the secret is out

week of February 1993

Bret and Owen leaving Vince McMahon house behind them and come home Calgary Canada where word is in their hometown Bret was worry that that Father and Mother know about their Marriage and everything but he knew that WWF Family was behind him and Owen so they don't have anything to worry about but he knew his father was come over to see if it true or not Bret knew he to come with a plan a fast then come from master bedroom

hey baby is everything ok looking you are worry about something is everything all right please tel me that everything is going please tell my love I need to know about what going on said Owen Hart

father and our family is come over to find if this Marriage is real or not I'm worry what going to happpened to us and what father going said and mother going to Owen I'm worry what going to happened said Bret Hart

sweet don't worry just like you said before our wedding day we will fight to stay married and we are mean to be Together and our love is true if they can't see that oh will we don't need them we be just fine without them said Owen Hart

Owen how can you said that we our family in our-Bret was stop by Owen kiss him he did not went to hear anymore Bret pick up his husband carried him back to their master bedroom where they made love ever know their family was come over to see them Owen did not care what when happened if the family accept their marriage or not Owen love Bret with him all his and it was going to stay that way forever

just has they got done make love the door bell ring it was their father and mother and brothers and sisters who are here to find that this news was true or not whatever if it was true Stu or Helen don't what to thinking they wait for door to open and Bret with his hand that wedding ring was on behind his back has let the harts family in the house

hello Father what being you here today said Bret Hart has he looking at his father like he knew about their marriage Bret don't know will accept or not

Bret I went know if it true or not your mother and I hope it not true are you and Owen married please tell you are not married to your brother Bret become it will ruin the family if you are married to Owen said Stu Hart

hey baby doing know where my sunglass is I can't find it may have fall off has we was oh hello father I did not see you there what being you here today said Owen Hart know he just give their secret away about their Marriage and everything

so it true you two are married I can't why when you married you own brother Bret and you know we won't accept this marriage Bret why went you doing this us and you just hurt your mother feel Bret why where and why said Stu Hart

become I love him and he my forever love we mean to married and if you don't like then that here the wedding ring on my hand dad to show that I'm married to Owen and he has one on his hand where he married and you don't like it leaving old man said Bret Hart

fine I will and you two are no long welcome harts house said Stu Hart

that we never when to back there anyway said Bret Hart has his father walk the door mad then hell at his son Bret for being to his brother Owen and he knew that his father was going to tell his mother and family about their marriage

Bret what now we was kick out of house where we grow up at and not we are no long part of family oh I did said that I did not care what family thinking of us what I'm said sweetheart this is a good thing thing right said Owen

yeah it is and I need to take a shower doing when to take one with me my dear sweet Owen said Bret Hart has he looking at his husband who was looking back at him with his sweet love eyes know he was going to said yes to him

yes my love when love to take a shower with you my dear husband and I went to make love with you in the shower baby you are real great at have sex and I went love to have I one of see your seed inside me my love said Owen Hart

has you wish my love said Bret Hart has take Owen hand and going to bathroom where Owen start to undress Bret and Bret start to undress Owen and they step in shower Bret turn the water and they start make love Owen was love ever min of it

* * *

><p>Stu Hart Pov<p>

I can't believe that my son Bret is Married to his brother Owen why when Bret married Owen something was not right here I can hear them make love it worry me what I'm going to said to their mother and family I hope it was true but it was I can't believe Jerry the king Lawler married my sons know they was brothers I wish has be Vince McMahon house and stop it but with all his family from WWF was there to stop me from me take over the wedding I hope Owen and Bret doing the right end their marriage before this hurt the family real bad I know they get a divorced so why sure I trying what I'm going try end this marriage before it too far out of hand with family help that what I doing if this going hell and back

please review


	7. Chapter 7 surprise news

A Secret Love rewrite

CHAPTER 7 surprise news

1 week of March 1993++++

Owen Hart Pov

this eve I start to feel sick like eat something that did not like me then I feel kick inside me like there a baby in me how did this happened what going with me I can't made my husband worry about me like this and what father up to something not right here I hear the phone ring so I went to pick it up and I hear my father voice on the line what doing when now

Owen you and Bret need to come house your mother when to talk to you and Bret about your guys marriage she real upset about please come over when you can please said Stu Hart

Bret not here he on his to a tap of next show but I can come over and see what mother then I tell Bret what going on ok I see you soon ever know I'm married to Bret I still love you and mom ok said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>I love you too Owen talking to soon said Stu<p>

I disconnet the called with father and get ready to leaving to going hart house my husband told me not to going there but I have to see what mother went she is was the one that give life and I love her she is my mother ever know I don't feel but I have to I get my car and going to hart house where we live when we kids I hope thing going will between me and my mom

* * *

><p>the harts house<p>

Owen get to home when he and Bret was kids and baby sister Diana open the door for her baby brother has he was walk into house he see Diana not very with him Owen wish Bret was with him and walk into dinner room where everyone was waiting for him

and see his father where he use sat at has Stu was looking at Owen with evil eyes Helen Owen mother called into Kitchen where he safe and Owen that his mother went talk and she need some help with the food

hey Owen where your brother at said Helen Hart

he work today by the way he my husband now I'm sorry I said that I hope you are not mad at me I just has to said to said to his marriage proposing if did not then Bret when married to Shawn Michaels god know that marriage when have turn out be mom said Owen

I'm not mad it just that I'm happy for you I knew since you and Bret when kids you away talking about marriage and baby but I hope it work between you two and I know why Bret married you Owen said Helen Hart

why and how doing you know why me and Bret going married for said Owen Hart

become you and your brother Bret was away so close and when you two kiss for first time I did not said a word I was there at wedding and I saw how happy you was I did not went to said anything to you said Helen Hart

thank mom for have my and Bret back I love you so very -before he can get out what he was going to said Owen start to feel sick again and his mother was worry

Owen sweet are you ok said Helen Hart

no it feel -then Owen fall to floor and pass out

STU CALLED 911 NOW Helen yell at him

* * *

><p>at the hospital<p>

Bret get a called from Keith said that Owen was in hospital worry for his husband Bret going hospital to see if Owen was ok was and he was worry that something was real wrong with him he get to hospital and run into a doctor

where my husband said Bret hart

he be looking at by dotcor Mark it next room on your right said the doctor

thank said Bret

after the doctor Bret find the where Owen is has doctor Mark was just leaving the room and he run into Bret Owen husband

hey how is he Bret ask him

will has far I can see somehow you got your brother or your husband Pregnat said doctor Mark

come again said Bret Hart

I said somehow you got your husband pregnat said doctor Mark

wow so can I see him now said Bret Hart

yes you may said Doctor Mark

thank you doctor said Bret Hart has he walk into room where Owen and his family was Bret did not like where this was going and he looking at his mother and father and did not know to said

come on Stu let leaving them said Helen Hart

has much I don't went too but I have to doing what you said dear said Stu Hart

thank now let going said Helen Hart

after Stu and Helen leaving the room after Bret watch his mother and father leaving the room Bret where he can be along with his husband Owen who was looking at him

Owen where did you going I got home and you was not there then I getting called from Keith that you was in Hospital I was worry about you baby that why I come over has fast I did to see you was ok said Bret Hart

I'm fine Bret mother when to talk to me so I went over to harts house and talk and mother said she behind our Marriage and she was there at wedding`the day we got married and she did said a word become we happy that day said Owen Hart

I'm happy she behind us and Owen I have something you need to know you are Pregnant said Bret Hart

what I can't be said Owen Hart

yes sweetheart you are Pregnant I don't how it happened and why you pass out here late become of Pregnant said Bret Hart

I can't believe it but how I'm going to get the baby out of me said Owen Hart

I don't know we have to talking doctor and see said Bret Hart

I see said Owen Hart just has doctor Mark was walking back in the room

Owen I may have one idea since you can't give brith like a woman can how about you going through Surgery that we are going to get the baby out of you Owen said Doctor Mark

ok we doing that said Owen Hart

good will it like three mouth so come back in few week and we see how she doing from there said Doctor Mark has he looking back Bret

it a girl said Bret Hart

yes it a girl said Bret Hart

yes we are going have girl said Owen Hart

that right will I don't see anything else wrong with you so you are free to going take of baby and I see you in few weeks said Doctor Mark

ok said Owen Hart

you know what this mean no more Wrestling we don't need anything to happened to our little Princess doing we said Bret Hart

no we don't said Owen Hart

* * *

><p>Bret Hart Pov<p>

I can't believe Owen is Pregnant wow that some sex we has if I can get Owen Pregnant like that and I'm happy it a girl we start to come with baby name I hope Owen has good one for our little princess I can't waiting maybe this baby wiil fix our Relationships with our father and the family who know anything can happened now I just hope something don't worry with our daughter between and time of her birth


End file.
